classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes 28/95 PS
The 28/95 HP was a luxury car produced from 1914 to 1924 by German car maker Daimler Motoren Gesellschaft for it's Mercedes brand. Features and profile Launched in 1914, this model replaces the model 38/100 HP, significantly higher displacement, but with similar performance. The 28/95 HP was a car that was going to go a step higher than the 28/60 HP contemporary of similar displacement. His performance skills, significantly higher placed in fact as the forerunner of those about 80 years later were reported as premium cars, i.e. those cars that, for technical content and prestige brand, positioned one step higher than the normal competition. On the eve of World War I, but even in the early years after that conflict, the 28/95 HP represented the top of the range of the German company. Despite the undoubted content, initially and stentò production in the first year of production only 25 copies were produced of this model. It was only after the war that the 28/95 HP that production began to accelerate and in 1920 they brought up to speed, to arrive at a total of 1924 590 built, trifle according to current standards, but considering the difficult period for the German industry and general economic opportunities. The 28/95 HP had an aviation source engine, but adapted for use on a car: it was the DF80 engine — a 6-cylinder in-line from 7274 cm³ (105x140 mm), powered by two Carburetors. One of the major innovations brought by this model was distributing to overhead valves arranged in V, commanded by an overhead camshaft. These innovations were behind the significant increase in maximum power, which reached 95 HP at 1800 rpm. Even the proposed new solution of high-voltage magnet. Most traditional setting of the frame and the rest of the mechanics in General, at least for the first few years. For almost the entire production period such features lie not far from those of the other two models: it was only in 1923 that saw innovations, which consist in the braking system, is no longer on the shaft, but on four wheels. The 28/95 HP reached a maximum speed of between 110 and 140 km/h depending on the type of body and body weight. Such benefits, very notable at the time, pushed the German company to prepare specimens like sportscars for some competitions: was born in 1921 the 28/95 HP Rennwagen, with power raised to 99 HP at 1800 rpm. One of the most famous race versions based on 28/95 HP was 28/95/140 HP, boosted by positive displacement compressor. This version was also one of the first examples of application of automotive superchargers, although not standard, and operated up to 140 CV maximum power. In 1921, the 12th edition of the Targa Florio, Mercedes 28/95 HP piloted by Max Sailer came second at the finish line and set the record for the fastest lap. The production of 28/95 HP began in 1914, but was stopped shortly after the start of the war in 1915, and then resume in 1920 and until 1924. The heir of 28/95 HP was the Mercedes 15/70/100 HP, later also produced under the brand Mercedes-Benz. Category:Mercedes Category:Edwardian Category:Vintage Category:Antique